Talent Night at the SGC
by Takerbaby
Summary: Companion to Family and Friends.  What happens when General Hammond decides to have a talent show to raise base moral?


Talent Night at the SGC (Companion to Friends and Family)

Everyone looked up in shock at General Hammond. "We're having a what?" Jack asked.

"I decided that we need to bring up the base moral so we're going to have a SGC talent show. Each team is to submit some form of act." Hammond replied. "Dismissed."

"Figure out a song for you to sing Becca." Jack said in an offhand manner.

"What?" Rebecca asked in horror.

"Cause you're the only one of us who has any talent." Sam answered.

"Daddy and Teal'c can always juggle." Rebecca smirked.

"You're not too big to take over my knee you know." Jack muttered.

"Daniel can sing …" Rebecca protested.

"I can't …" Daniel said in horror, glaring at his wife.

"You were singing pretty well in that temple the other day." Rebecca replied.

"Alright, so SG-1 is submitting a duet by the Jacksons … perfect." Jack said before walking out.

"I'm so gonna get you for this." Daniel muttered before standing.

"Consider it payback for letting Daddy show Teal'c and Sam that tape." Rebecca replied before leaving. "Don't go so fast Daddy. Sam and I get the locker room first this time."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Cause you got it first last time and you take longer to get ready than I do." Rebecca replied. "And because you're making me sing in front of the whole base." She smirked as she and other woman breezed past the men and into the locker room.

A couple of nights later all of the SGC was gathered in the gate room for the big event. Rebecca thanked whoever was listening when Hammond decided that SG-1 got to go last, they were the flagship team after all. The night was actually pretty successful, and they also learned some things about their co-workers that might have been better left secrets.

When it was time for her and Daniel to sing Jack stepped on stage. "Don't worry I'm not the talent for SG-1 … I'm just introducing them. Now in my personal opinion our act is the best."

Sam came onto the stage. "That's because it's your daughter and son-in-law, sir."

"Whatever Sam. Anyway, straight from the SG-1 locker room, here to sing "Written in the Stars" from _Aida_. You know them, you love them. Dr. Daniel and Captain Rebecca Jackson."

Rebecca and Daniel stepped onto the stage and she took the microphone from her father. "Get lost or we'll make you two sing."

"You do that and you'll be demoted Captain." Hammond called from the back of the room.

"Sorry sir." Rebecca said with a smile. She waited for Daniel to take the microphone from Sam. The music started and soon she was lost in the song that she had chosen. "I am here to tell you we can never meet again, simple really isn't it? A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when. You think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell the someone you once loved so long ago so well."

She squeezed Daniel's hand reassuringly when it was his turn to sing. He blushed and then after a moment's hesitation picked up his part. "Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that all that we are good for just a stretch of mortal time? Or some god's experiment in which we have no say? In which we're given paradise but only for a day."

Rebecca smiled at him. "Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide. No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide."

Daniel lightly ran his fingers over her cheek. "You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned …"

Rebecca took his hand again and they sang together. "What it is to be in love and have that love returned."

The music changed and Daniel smiled softly. "There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us."

Rebecca smiled. "And no horizon we shall not pursue."

Their voices joined together beautifully. "We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us and I will put my faith and trust in you." As the music faded away, Daniel took her microphone and pulled her into his arms. He captured his wife's lips in a deep kiss and dipped her low. The audience erupted into cheers and catcalls.

Hammond came onto the stage as the kissing couple separated. "I think it's unanimous … SG-1 took the show."


End file.
